I confess
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Red and Green are hiding something from Prof. Oak, and Green's to scared to say what it is. Everyone else knows, and Red's getting tired of having to stop in the middle of their more...intimate moments.


Renny: Ha, I just thought of this…so I'm gonna write it down!

Renegade: Renny doesn't own pokemon or Green or Red. This is the manga versions, by the way.

OOOOOOO

Green whimpered slightly as Red's skilled hands slid up his back, almost removing his sweater in the process as well. The small wardrobe (or closet in some people's cases) was just big enough for the two thirteen year olds to move around in, and still that didn't stop Red from touching his little boyfriend.

"Stop it…" Green moaned, his voice hushed, and trying to push himself off of Red's lap. "T-they're gonna hear us…"

"So what? They already know about us, what are they gonna do if I take away what's left of your innocence?" Red whispered back, pulling the smaller boy closer to his body. Green yelped quietly when he licked his neck, taking one of his hands out and moving the turtleneck part to get better access.

"Gr-Grandpa…D-doesn't know…" Green stuttered. Red froze, and took his hands and mouth away from Green, who sighed in relief.

"What? But we both said we'd tell _everyone _in our families! I told Mom and Dad, you've told Daisy…What about Oak?" Red put his hands on Green's slender shoulders.

"Look, Red…Grandpa's…Kinda old-fashioned." Green looked away from the crimson eyed boy.

"This is the same guy we're talking about right? I mean, the same guy who first gave us our Pokedex's, who knows how to use a computer and a laptop better than me, who-"

"I get it! No, I meant…As in like…Relationship's…" Green mumbled. He looked up at Red again, only to swiftly break the gaze again. "I overheard him watching a movie with Daisy once, I think there was a couple of people kissing or something…I saw them, they were boys and…"

"And what?" Red prompted him.

"Grandpa…Went mad and shut off the movie…He said it was unnatural for boys and girls to like someone of the same gender…" Green closed his eyes, steeling himself for what Red had to say.

"…" Red didn't say anything though, and Green, confused, looked up at him. Red leaned down and kissed Green softly, parting and only backing away a few centimetres.

"Green, he'll change his mind when he knows it's you…" Red reassured his boyfriend. Green shook his head and sighed, moving away from Red and pressing his back against the wardrobe wall.

"No he won't…" The boy's beautiful brown hair covered his eyes, masking their emotions from Red yet again. Red sighed, and carefully got onto his knees in an awkward position.

"He will, I promise. And, if it helps, I'll be there with you. I'll bet Daisy'll be there as well." Red smiled at the boy as he raised his head slightly.

"R-really?" Green sounded like a small child, and yet Red still couldn't believe that Green was his.

"Really." Red cupped Green's face with both his hands, gently touching their foreheads together. "I'll never leave you, I promise. I love you Green…"

"Love you too Red…."

oooo

-In the Living room, with Daisy and Oak-

"Those two have been gone a long time…Too long for a toilet break…" Oak muttered suspiciously. Daisy laughed nervously.

"U-uh, no! I'm sure they're just taking it in turns!" She held up her hands, sweating slightly as the old man's questioning gaze strayed over in her direction.

"It's been almost an hour."

"M-maybe one of them had to go for a long time?" Daisy was running out of excuses. Damn Red and his stupid hormones, why couldn't he just jump Green in a forest like a normal pervert would?

Just then the door opened, and Green and Red padded through, with Green quickly getting back into his seat next to Daisy, while Red stood behind him with his arms crossed on the sofa, leaning slightly. Oak smiled, and carried on with what he was saying before, something about the Pokedex he'd given Red, Green and Blue, but only Daisy was listening. Red was watching Green carefully, and Green was slightly flushed, he knew Red wanted him to say it now, but….

"And, maybe you two could try and- Are you listening, Green?" Oak raised his eyebrow, startling Green.

"Uh…I…U-um…" Green looked up at Red uncertainly, and Red nodded slightly, giving Green an encouraging smile. Green squeaked, and turned back to his Grandfather, biting his lip slightly.

"What is it?" Oak asked, his eyes fixed purely on Green now. Everyone was watching the boy, making it harder for him to speak. Green fidgeted uncomfortably.

"W-well…Red and I….We…Um….We're…." Green was losing his confidence, Red could see that. "Uh we…C-can I sleep over at Red's tonight?" Green chocked out. Red sighed, and facepalmed while Daisy just stared at them, and Oak smiled.

"Of course, you don't need to ask you know." He laughed and stood up, going up the stairs. "I'm going to bed now, it's getting late. Daisy, you'd better go to."

The nineteen year old nodded, and smiled. But she dropped it as soon as Oak was gone, and turned to Green, as did Red.

"What was that!?" Red quietly shouted at the smaller boy. Green flinched and looked away from them.

"Sorry Red…" He mumbled.

"Green, were you going to tell Grandpa about…?" Daisy asked him. Green nodded slightly, and Daisy sighed. She pulled him into a hug, and onto her lap, allowing Red to sit down where Green was. "Don't worry, you'll tell him sometime. And Red, don't blame him, ok?"

"I know, it's just…" Red sighed slightly, and Green looked at him. The boy sighed, partly closing his eyes and looking away again. The other boy smiled slightly and brought his face towards his own, kissing him lightly and pulling away after a couple of seconds.

"I don't blame you, and I'm not mad at you, alright?" Red said to Green, who nodded and climbed into Red's lap instead, snuggling into the boy's chest.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Daisy smiled. "But you'll have to stay at Red's tonight, you did ask, you know."

"I know…"

oooo

-At Red's house, in Red's room-

"Why would they even say something like _that!?" _Green exclaimed, running into Red's room with his hands over his ears. Red walked in a couple of seconds later.

"Dunno, but still. Maybe they want me to take you." He shrugged. Green looked up at him in horror.

"How can you say that so casually!? And your parents…Geez, are they _encouraging _you!?" Green sat on Red's bed in a huff, crossing his arms angrily.

"Well, you're not saying no to it. And besides, Mom and Dad had sex when they were fourteen." Red smiled slightly, and sat on the bed next to Green.

"F-fourteen!? Red, we're thirteen." Green tried to keep up his angry look, but it faded away into a small grimace as Red put an arm around his waist.

"And, that'll stop us, how?" Red smirked, leaning close to his boyfriend's ear.

"D-don't do that!" Green exclaimed batting at Red's head slightly. Red chuckled, and got onto the bed fully, pulling Green along with him and pinning the smaller boy beneath him.

"Don't do what?" Red laughed at Green expression, and licked his cheek lightly.

"Ewww! Red!" Green giggled. Red laughed again, and played with the bottom of Green's sweater.

"I think we should get this off, don't you?" He whispered lustfully. Green sobered up, and stared at him in worry.

"W-wha? N-now? But Red…" Green went quiet as the crimson eyed boy leaned down and kissed him.

"Shh…Don't talk, just take it off…We're not going to do that, not yet." Red mumbled against his lips. Green separated them, and nodded slightly, allowing Red to take the lead once again. He chuckled again, and gently removed the piece of clothing in his way. Red threw it on the floor, and turned his eyes back to Green, half naked under him. He smiled at the boy, leaning over his slender, almost feminine body.

"No wonder half the boys in Pallet are jealous of me, and the other half want you…" Red whispered. Green blushed, and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"You're beautiful, Green…" Red whispered again, trailing kisses down his boyfriend's neck. Green whimpered slightly, and gritted his teeth as Red went lower. Red came to the boy's chest, and gently got up, not fully though. He kneeled slightly, and put his hands on Green's chest, looking at the boy for permission. He nodded and Red smiled, moving his hands slightly. Green moaned slightly, closing his eyes again and putting his own hands over Red's.

"Have you ever compared your hands to mine?" Red asked him suddenly. Green opened his eyes and stared at in confusion. "I mean, look at my hand, and compare it to yours."

Green blinked, and Red lifted one of his hands up and held it out for Green. The boy understood, and placed his own hand against it.

"My hands bigger than yours." Red smiled at him. Green growled in his throat slightly, and looked away from Red.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that! C'mon, don't ignore me." Red whined as Green wriggled out from underneath him, placing himself away from Red. He faced the wall, his back to Red and crossed his arms again. Red sighed, and crawled over to him, putting both his legs either side of Green and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Green didn't react to him at all.

Red narrowed his eyes, and decided to take drastic measures. He lifted one of his hands up quickly, clamping it over Green's mouth. The boy he was holding yelped in surprise, and squirmed, suddenly realising what Red was going to do.

"You brought this on yourself…" Red smirked at Green. The boy shook his head, eyes wide and tried to get Red's hands away by grabbing them, but Red was a lot stronger than Green, so that completely failed. Red's free hand slowly moved downwards, Green struggling the entire time, and finally reached the place Red wanted it to be. Red quickly put his hand down Green's trousers, grabbing onto his boyfriends dick roughly. Green whimpered loudly, but it was muffled by Red's other hand.

"Shouldn't have ignored me~" Red sang, lightly stroking Green. He heard Green gasp slightly, and the boy pushed against his chest, his back slightly arching.

The door opened suddenly, and the duo stared at Red's Dad, who walked into the room.

"Are you finally giving yourself up to Red, hm?" The man teased Green, who stared at him with wide eyes, and a huge blush on his face.

"Hey, Dad, how'd you get Mom to do it?" Red asked his father.

"Well, I just kinda dressed up and she agreed, if only to get me out of that costume!" His Dad laughed. Red 'hmm'ed slightly, smirking down at Green, whose eyes widened even further. The boy shook his head violently, and quickly tore from Red's grasp, picking up his sweater and shoving it back on.

"You two are complete perverts!" He shouted at them. They both just laughed at him.

oooo

-Red's room, midnight-

Green opened his eyes, and yawned slightly. He recalled a couple of hours ago, when the two Hawks' boys started talking about things that made Green blush like hell, but they'd both calmed down after seeing how much distress their words were causing Green. After all this time, Green was still uncomfortable with dirty talk and the thought of having sex with Red was just…But it didn't help that Red kept trying.

At least he stopped when Green didn't want to go further anymore.

The boy looked up at Red, who was facing him and still somehow asleep. Red had his arms around the boy's waist again, and Green was clutching Red's shirt tightly, as if his life depended on it. Green smiled, and curled up further into Red's chest, closing his eyes and listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat, allowing it to lull him to sleep again.

oooo

-A few days later, Green's house, upstairs near Green's room-

"Red, how many more times do I have to- AH!" Red smirked again, and pressed his lips against Green's as his hands roamed about the boy's body.

Green squirmed against the wall Red had him pinned to, a blush once again on his face. Pushing Red away turned out to be useless, as Red barely even felt it.

Damn Green and his weakness.

"Not like he can hear, Oak's listening to music downstairs…We can do whatever we want…" Red suggestively whispered, pressing his body into Green's again, smirking when the boy moaned.

'_Screw it, I can't run forever…'_ Green thought, throwing caution into the wind. He wrapped his arms around Red's neck and pushing his lips against Red's. He felt Red smile happily, and then felt Red's tongue lick his own lips. Green opened his mouth, allowing Red to shove his tongue in. Green played with Red's tongue with his own, both of them fighting for dominance, and of course Red won. Red pulled Green closer to himself, pushing their lower parts together.

Green moaned slightly, and they parted for air.

"You…You sure you wanna do this, Green?" Red panted. Green nodded, and looked over at the stairs. Red understood immediately.

"Green, we can wait until we're in my house. Mom and Dad don't really care, as long as we clean up after ourselves. How about we don't go the entire way?" Red asked him.

"Ok…" Green panted as well. Red smiled, and took a tiny step away from Green, gently turning the boy around so he was facing the wall. Green put his hands onto the wall, closing his eyes when he felt Red get behind him. The other boy put his hands on top of Green's, and leaned closer to his ear.

"Relax, we're still fully clothed, we're not going the full way." Red reassured him. Green nodded, and Red smiled, moving forward slightly. Red's lower parts pressed against Green's rear, and slowly started grinding against him.

Red bit his lip to keep himself from moaning loudly, this was the best feeling he'd ever had! Though he would've like it if they were both naked, and Red was actually…But still, they'd wait until tonight when they were both in Red's room. At least then his parents would keep away. Green wasn't having such luck in keeping himself quiet, so Red quickly covered Green's mouth with one of his hands to try and muffle his boyfriend's moans.

Red's other hand gently worked its way down to Green's trousers, working it in and stroking Green like a few days before. Green moaned again, but luckily enough Red still had his other hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

It took a while, but eventually Red felt Green do something he'd never thought he even do. Green came into Red's hands, though Red _still _wished he could see, and the panted lightly. Red decided he'd had enough, and moved away from the boy slowly.

"So…What did you think?" He asked when Green turned around and looked up at him. The smaller boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Red's neck, mumbling into his ear.

"I think we should've gone the whole way…But that'll have to wait…" Green whispered.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be better than what we just did, I promise." Red smirked back.

He wrapped his own arms around Green's waist, and kissed him again, shoving his tongue inside the boy's mouth again. Both of them were sort of blushing, Green more than Red, but that was ok. Red didn't really know exactly what he'd gotten into when he'd asked Green out, but he'd known that Green could get flustered at the smallest dirty talk.

oooo

-Flashback, Pallet Town, a month after the Pokemon League-

"Ok, so!" Red clapped his hands, startling Green awake. The boy sat up quickly and looked around, wondering where the hell he was. Then he remembered. Green had gone out to do some training in Pallet Town's fields, and after a while he'd lay down and gone to sleep underneath a tree. But when did Red get there?

"So, what…?" Green yawned. He rubbed his eyes, and Red glared at him.

"So, we're gonna try and get some girls!" The taller boy smiled. Green stared at him blankly.

"Y' talkin' as if they'm things…" Green mumbled.

"Geez, you talk weird when you're half asleep…Maybe you should be like that every day!" Red laughed. Green snapped awake at that, and he hit Red. Hard.

"OW! What the heck, Green!?" Red shouted, rubbing his arm gently. He hissed in pain.

"Your own fault. Don't say stuff like that either." Green snapped. Red rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna try and get myself a girl who wants to be kissed, loved, I'll screw her into the bed if I ever get the chance, and- Green, why are you blushing?" Red stared at Green, who stared back with wide eyes, his face lit up like a Charizard's tail. The emerald eyed boy squeaked, and looked away from Red.

"Oh, I get it! You don't like talking about…_sex, _do you~?" Red teased. Green growled at him, and took a quick swipe, but Red moved away before he could hit him.

"Ha, well. I'm gonna have SEX with the first pretty girl I see, and maybe we'll DO IT in DOGGY STYLE, and maybe I'll let you join so we can have a THREESOME." Red laughed at Green, who had his hands clamped tightly over his ears. Green whimpered slightly, and shut his eyes, trying to get images out of his head.

"And maybe we could- Hey, are you ok?" Red stopped again, seeing and hearing his distress. Red sobered up quickly, and leaned forward so he could talk to Green better.

"Hey, I'm sorry…I didn't mean it, I just…Well, didn't know you uh…I'm sorry Green." Red stumbled over his words, but at least he managed to apologise properly. Green opened his eyes and slowly took his hands off of his ears, looking up at Red.

"Y-you're not gonna…Do it again, are you?" He asked timidly. Red shook his head, and gave Green a tiny smile to reassure him.

"No, I won't. Not unless I want to!" Red teased. Green stared at him in horror, and, seeing that he was serious, he quickly jumped up and hit the other boys head several times.

"NO! NONONONONO!"

Red laughed, and grabbed Green's wrists, pulling him down onto his lap and trapping him there by wrapping his arms around the boy. Green, of course, struggled against him. Red hardly even felt it.

"Don't worry, I'll try to keep it to a minimum…But maybe I'll help you find someone of your own, 'cus I'm that nice." He grinned toothily. Green stopped struggling and stared up at him blankly.

"But I don't want someone else…" Green mumbled. Red stared at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? 'Someone else'? Green…" Red stopped when he saw Green stare up at him in shock.

"I-I didn't mean that! I don't like you, I don't uh…Oh, forget it…." Green hid his face from Red, suddenly realising that he'd pretty much confessed to him anyway.

"You…Like…Me?" Red pointed to himself in shock. Green nodded slightly, and tore out of Red's grasp, running straight into the forest opposite the fields.

Red made no move to follow, only staring after him blankly.

"He likes me…" Red kept repeating the words over and over again, in his head and out loud.

"Green…Likes me…More than a friend…"

oooo

-With Green-

'_What did I just do!? He wasn't supposed to know, now he's gonna tell everyone and they'll hate me!'_

Those thoughts kept running through the boy's head as he ran through the forest, trying to get as far away as possible. He could feel the pokeballs around his belt shake, but Green didn't try to get any of the pokemon out. They couldn't help him, none of them had ever felt anything like this before…

'_Oh, what am I gonna do now? If I go back, who knows what'll happen? If I keep going I'll get lost…'_

Green stopped, leaning against a tree and panting heavily. He fell down against it, scraping his back but not caring one bit. Green brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face in his arms as well.

'_Now what…?'_

He couldn't even think straight. All he could do was reply the scene in his mind, and what could have happened.

If only Red hadn't pulled him down, if only Red hadn't talked about finding someone for Green, if only Red hadn't started going on about sex, if only Red wasn't there in the first place…If only Green wasn't so stupid and helpless when it came to love.

_If only Green could just disappear._

'_That's it…I'll just leave…No one'll care…'_

Green rubbed at his eyes, feeling the familiar wet feeling. He couldn't stop himself from crying, he knew that. But at least he could hide when he was. The boy still hated it that he was more emotional than a four year old, but at least Red didn't know that. Otherwise he'd never hear the end of it.

Green looked around the place, seeing the darkness around him. Just when had it gotten so dark anyway? It was daytime last Green looked. Maybe he was here too long and he didn't even notice?

_Step, step, crunch, step._

What was that? Was it a pokemon? Green looked around in confusion.

_Step, step._

The boy looked around again, trying to locate the source.

"Green…?"

The boy looked up at Red in shock, as he slowly walked over to Green and crouched down slightly.

"You ok?"

"…." Green didn't answer, only looking away from Red, fearing what the taller boy might do.

"Green, I know what you said…And I don't really know what to say but…I thought about it. And…I kinda like you as well." Red smiled. Green stared up at him in shock.

"N-no…You're only saying that…" Green shook his head roughly. Red sighed, and grabbed Green, sitting down himself and pulling the boy onto his lap.

"Green, before…I thought I just wanted to be your friend. Then I wanted us to be rivals…Then friends again. But now…I want us to be more." Red whispered to him.

"Wha…? R-really…?" Green mumbled in shock. Red nodded, and leaned forward.

"If you don't believe my words…Then believe my actions." He kissed Green softly, feeling slightly relieved when the boy didn't move away. They parted after a few seconds, and Red opened his eyes, not quite sure when he'd closed them, and looked at Green. He'd never bothered to look before, but Green was…Pretty. Cute. Beautiful, even.

"I-I…Love…" Green stuttered uneasily.

"You love me?" Red asked for him. Green nodded, and buried his face in Red's chest.

"Yeah…"

"Love you too, Green."

oooo

-Flashback, end, back with Red and Green, present time-

Red still couldn't believe he didn't see it to start off with. Green liked him, a lot, and he liked Green back. Probably even more than Green did himself.

Red smiled happily, pulling his boyfriend closer to himself and kissing the top of his head. He felt Green shake slightly, but he knew it was from laughter.

"What are you two _doing!?" _

Red quickly separated himself from Green, stepping away and trying to look innocent. Green did the same, albeit shifting uncomfortably.

"I've been watching you. There's no need to try and hide it." Oak sternly looked from Green to Red. Green dropped his own façade immediately, while Red tried to keep it going for a few seconds more. He dropped it as well.

"L-look, we wanted to tell you, but Green told me that you…Um…" For once in his time of dating Oak's Grandson, Red had no idea of what to say. Green wasn't much better off, he just stared at the ground in shame.

"You two…Are going out with each other? Two boys?" Oak asked them, his face unreadable. Both of them nodded, and were surprised when the old man burst out laughing.

"There's no need to worry, you both have my approval. My opinion's changed over the years, I'm perfectly fine with you two." Oak smiled at them, and then turned to Red.

"So, have you been looking after him?" He asked, smirking when Red stared at him in shock.

"Uh…Y-yeah, of course! I'd never let anything happen to him!" Red smiled awkwardly. Green stared up at him, and then growled.

"I can take care of myself. Hmph." The boy crossed his arms and looked away when Red tried to talk to him.

"Green, I-I didn't mean it like that…"

"Haha, don't worry Red. I knew you had, I just wanted to see your reactions. Now, have you two…?" Oak trailed off meaningly, laughing again when Red sighed and Green's face suddenly lit up like a fire.

"G-GRANDPA!" Green shouted in embarrassment.

"Well, we kinda agreed to do it for the first time at my house…Tonight." Red rubbed the back of his head. Oak shook his head and walked up to them.

"Red, I know you love my Grandson, but I don't want you two to be doing anything like that." Green looked up at that and smiled. "Yet." The smile dropped instantly.

"Uh…Why?" Red asked.

"Well, I want to know what you've been doing. You can take away his innocence tomorrow, Red."

"GRANDPA, SERIOUSLY!?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take him. Ha, I won't be gentle Green, you've starved me for ages."

"NONONONO!"

OOOOO

Renny: Wow, that was…Weird to write.

Renegade: ….What even.

B.R: Read and review!

Jessie: Hey, if enough people say so, can you make a sequel?

Renny: How many?

Jessie: Minimum five, maximum…Unlimited?

Renny: Sure, why the hell not? I kinda wanna write Red basically screwing the heck outta Green…

Green: What? First Red, then Grandpa, now you lot?


End file.
